la resurreccion de jeanne
by naoko fujisawa
Summary: natsuki nagoya sera la sucesora de maron para luchar contra el mal, ahora que otro mal ha aparecido
1. Chapter 1

Kamikaze Kaitô Jeanne

La resurrección de Jeanne

Chapter 1. Vuelve a despertar el poder de Jeanne

Era una mañana soleada la que hacía ese día en la ciudad de Momokuri, donde unas chicas de primero de instituto estaban practicando kárate en el gimnasio. En ese momento, el entrenador dio un pitido con su silbato para que saliesen las siguientes. Una chica con el cabello amarillo verdoso y más bien corto y ojos ámbar se acercó a la colchoneta en la que se encontraba su contrincante.

- Cuando cuente hasta tres practicad lo que os he dicho. ¡ Uno, dos, TRES!- gritó el entrenador.

- ¡WUARGGGHH!- se oyó en ese momento, y más tarde:

- Y como siempre, vuelve a vencer Nagoya- dijo el entrenador muy satisfecho.

- ¡ Natsuki, eres guay¡ Eres la mejor!- gritaban sus amigas muy contentas.

Al final del entrenamiento, todos los chicos y chicas ( las chicas también las nombro, jeje) se dirigían ya de regreso a sus casas, comentando los entrenamientos y las cosas que les habían pasado ese día.

- Desde luego, que profesor más cruel el de Física y Química, nos ha puesto un examen sorpresa.

- Bah, pero para Natsuki- san no será ningún problema. A ella le gusta la Química.

- Sí, es verdad. Y también es muy buena en kárate.

- Pero os salen muy bien los ensayos de animadora( porrista)- dijo una Natsuki un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿ De verdad¡¡¡Gracias! – dijeron sus amigas que de la alegría se tiraron encima de ella

- ¡UAAAGH!- se quejó una Natsuki aplastada, de la que solo se veía cabellos y la falda del uniforme( XD)

- Hola, Nagoya-san- la saludó un chico de su clase, para más exactos un chico de su clase que practica kendo.

-Ughh, ah, hola, Hikari-kun0/o- dijo Natsuki, avergonzada a más no poder-"Quiero evaporarme y volver a aparecer en las Antípodas TT-TT ".

- Hasta mañana, Nagoya-san.

- Hasta mañana... 0/o

- ¡ Oh, qué suerte, te ha hablado!- le dijeron sus amigas que estaban que no cabían de la emoción( Como si HOLA y HASTA MAÑANA fuese mucho¬¬).

- Eehh¡SIII! - - dijo Natsuki, "súper mega contenta".

- Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos por aquí¡ hasta mañana !

- ¡ Hasta mañana!

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, que era el apartamento de su madre pero agrandado y con varias reformas, pensó: " Bien, al menos me ha hablado. Por algo se empieza ".

Y cuando llegó a la entrada del apartamento que da a la calle, mejor dicho a la parte en donde están los buzones:

- ¿Quién soy? - preguntó un atractivo universitario de diecinueve años, moreno con ojos verdes( - ohh),y que llevaba un pendiente negro en la oreja izquierda.

- Ohh, qué pregunta tan difícil- respondió Natsuki con ironía. SHINJI.

- Siii, jeje- dijo Shinji Minazuki, hijo de Miyako y Yamato Minazuki.- ¿ Cómo está mi princesita hoy?

- Grr¡ no soy TU princesa!- dijo Natsuki dándole una patada a Shinji que ya la quisiese Akane Tendo de la serie Ranma ½ ( XD).

- ¡Auh, desde luego, hay amores que matan!-se quejó éste.

- ¡ YO NO SOY TU AMOR! O/0- dijo Natsuki malhumorada, y subió las escaleras hacia su apartamento. – Pero¡¿ por qué me sigues!

- Por que yo vivo en el apartamento de al lado¿tal vez?- dijo Shinji que ya había perdido la paciencia con Natsuki.

- Pues hasta mañana entonces- se despidió Natsuki, de la forma más rancia posible.

- Hasta mañana - dijo Shinji, al que de forma casi milagrosa ya se le había pasado el enfado.

Así que Natsuki, se dirigió a su puerta, y de repente le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Eeh!- dijo esta muy sorprendida, mientras que Shinji ya había entrado en su casa.

- O/0.

Cuando por fin entró en su apartamento, sus padres, Maron y Chiaki Nagoya, dijeron ¿ Qué tal te ha ido el día en el instituto?

- ¿ Ya has vuelto a enfadarte con Access, quiero decir Shinji?( Natsuki es la reencarnación del ángel Finn Fishu y Shinji el de Access Time).

- Bueno, ya sabeis que es un poco pervertidillo.

- ¡Quee, a mi niña como se atreve!- dijo Chiaki

- Oye tu, que conmigo eras igual. ¿ O es que ya no te acuerdas?

- Y LO SIGO SIENDO- dijo Chiaki poniendo la tipica cara de pervertido.

- ¿COMOO!- dijo Maron asustada.

- Ahora veras.

- Uahhh.

- Mejor dejo a estos dos locos con su tema- dijo Natsuki que se fue a cenar mientras Chiaki perseguia a Maron por toda la casa (XD).

Después de cenar y darles las buenas noches a sus padres se dirigio a su habitación a ponerse el pijama, pensando en todo, o mejor dicho, en lo POCO que le había dicho su compañero de clase Hikari, hasta que de repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su amigo Shinji:

- ¡Arghh¡ Pero si yo paso de él! Mejor me voy a dormir ya.

Mientras tanto, sin que nadie lo notase, una mezcla de maldad se iba extendiendo por la calle, y se escuchaban unas carcajadas que podrían poner la carne de gallina incluso al más valiente.

Natsuki había logrado dormirse, pero tuvo un sueño muy extraño en el que ella se llamaba Finn Fishu y su pelo era verde, y también aparecía Shinji, cuyo nombre era Access Time y su pelo negro estaba más largo de lo que lo tenía ahora. Pero, también aparecía una joven rubia que luchaba contra el mal, cuyo rostro le recordaba mucho al de su madre,y SU PADRE, hasta que escuchó una risa escalofriante. No pudo soportarlo y se despertó sobresaltada:

- ¡KYYYAAA!

Se oyeron pasos de gente que se dirigía corriendo a su habitación: sus padres y nada más y nada menos que Shinji, que también había oído el grito y quería ver si estaba bien.

- ¿Estás bien hija?- preguntó su madre preocupada.

- Puedes contarnos que has soñado- dijo Chiaki.

- ¡Oh, mi Natsuki está bien T-T!- dijo Shinji abrazándola.

- Tranquilo, Shinji, estoy bien 0/o- dijo Natsuki, que esta vez, increíble pero cierto, no le zurró.

Natsuki contó todo lo que había soñado:

- Y eso es todo.

- Uhm, creo que ya es hora de que le contemos la verdad.- dijo Maron.

- Si, creo que tienes razón- dijo Chiaki

- ¡Eeh¡¿ Qué verdad!- preguntaron Shinji y Natsuki a coro.

Es mi primer fic de Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. ¡ Espero que os guste!


	2. Chapter 2

Kamikaze Kaitô Jeanne

La resurrección de Jeanne

Chapter 2. La verdad sobre el pasado de Natsuki Nagoya y Shinji Minazuki

- ¡¿QUÉEE!¡¿Qué habéis dicho!- preguntaron Shinji y Natsuki muy sorprendidos por la noticia que les acababan de dar Chiaki y Maron.

- Sí, yo hace bastante tiempo fui la famosa ladrona Jeanne d´Arc, robaba los cuadros para purificarlos y tú, Natsuki, fuiste un ángel llamado Finn Fishu, el que me proporcionó el poder para transformarme en Jeanne y el que me acompañaba en mi lucha contra los demonios.

- Y yo era el ladrón Simbad, en un principio era enemigo de tu madre, pero más tarde me convertí en su aliado y me enamoré de ella, y mi compañero fuiste tú, Shinji, es decir Access Time.

- ¿Y… Yo? 0-o

- Bueno, si queréis os contamos más en otra ocasión, pero ahora es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar- dijo Chiaki.

- Sí, será mejor que me vaya ya- dijo Shinji.

- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A la mañana siguiente, Natsuki y todos los de su clase se encontraban en clase de química, cuando la profesora dijo:

- Bien, hoy haremos las prácticas por parejas: ¡Saito!

-¡Sí!- dijo el que había sido nombrado.

- Hoy te tocará con Yamada.

- ¡Hai!- dijeron los dos alumnos a coro.

"Por favor, que me toque con Hikari, que me toque con Hikari…"rezaba Natsuki.

- ¡Nagoya!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Tu pareja será Hikari!

- ¡SII!- - ( Hikari, su apellido significa "luz"y como nombre propio creo que sirven para hombre y para mujer,como el deTsubasa, que significa "alas" y hay personajes de anime como Tsubasa-Oliver el de Captain Tsubasa o Tsubasa Shibahime, una de las chicas de Karekano; o sea, que es un nombre ambiguo.El apellido Hikari lo ví en DNAngel,cuando se descubre que Satoshi Hiwatari es adoptado y que el apellido de su madre era Hikari).

Hikari era un chico albino, con los ojos grises y una apariencia calmada.

- Qué raro. ¿Por qué no sale bien el experimento?

- Tal vez porque el fuego no está encendido(XD)- dijo Natsuki, extrañada por el error que acababa de cometer Hikari.

- Uy, es verdad, qué despiste.

- Jajaja.

- Ah sí, le he estado dando vueltas pero ya lo he decidido.

- ¿ El qué?

- Natsuki.- dijo Hikari poniéndose muy serio-¿ Quieres salir conmigo?

-…0-o

¡¿Quéeeeee!- dijo toda el aula entera.

-Eeh..sí.- dijo finalmente Natsuki.

-¡Oh, qué bonito!-- dijo la profesora- después de todo el amor también es química.

- ¿Quedamos este domingo a la una?

- ¡Sí me parece bien!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A la mañana siguiente, Natsuki iba corriendo al sitio en el que habían quedado, porque llegaba diez minutos tarde:

- ¡Mamá es una exagerada!¡Mira que rizarme el pelo con las tenacillas!¡Me he llevado tres horas arreglándome!

Finalmente llegó al parque en el que habían quedado:

- ¡Hola, Hikari-kun!

-¡Hola, Nagoya!

- ¡Siento haber tardado tanto!

- ¡Por ti espero lo que haga falta!

- 0/o …gracias

-

El lugar de la cita es un zoo, y cuando están observando a los leones, se oyó un sonoro rugido ( a Natsuki le pareció que los leones estaban furiosos, pero no eran los leones, sino Shinji que los había seguido y estaba celoso XD). Shinji, que estaba dándole de comer a las palomas para disimular (XD), comenzó a recordar la conversación que tuvieron la tarde anterior:

FLASHBACK

- ¿No es muy raro que te lo haya pedido tan fácilmente, delante de toda la clase?

- Bah, es que simplemente es muy abierto.

- Tiene a muchas chicas alrededor, ¿por qué te lo iba a pedir a ti?

- ¡¿ME ESTÁS MENOSPRECIANDO! ¡ Pues que sepas que YO también soy MUY popular!

- ¡ ¿ Y eso por qué!¡¿Por MACHACAR a la gente en karate o en kendô cuando vas a ayudar a Hikari!

- ¡ Yo no "machaco" a nadie, y si ayudo a Hikari es porque él me lo pide, para sustituir a alguien que no ha podido ir a los campeonatos!

- Ya… porque sabe que acudirás a él como un perrito faldero en cuanto él te lo pida.

- ¡Argh…! ¡ Ya vale!¡ Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir!

Y Natsuki dejó plantado en medio de la calle a un Shinji muy confundido- ¿ Pero es que estoy...?¡¿CELOSO!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Volviendo al presente, Shinji los estaba espiando, mientras que Hikari y Natsuki se estaban comiendo un helado. Shinji no dejaba de gruñir.

- Oye Natsuki, aún tienes hambre?

- Tranquilo, estoy bien- dijo Natsuki con una gota en la cabeza. "Este Shinji. ¿Acaso cree que no me he dado cuenta ya de que nos está siguiendo?¬¬"

Shinji en ese momento estaba escondido tras unos arbustos (con la ropa de camuflaje y hasta con las ramitas en el casco XD):

- ¡¿Pero qué le ve a ese tipo! ¡YO soy mil veces MEJOR que ÉL!

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Hikari.

- ¡Síiii!0

Y así continuaron con su visita al zoo:

- ¡ Qué bonitos son los delfines!-- dijo Natsuki.

- ¡ Y son casi tan inteligentes como YO!- dijo Hikari , medio en broma medio en serio XD.

- ¡Jajaja!- se rió Natsuki, de una forma un poco- bastante escandalosa- de eso nada, la más inteligente soy yo-N. A.: Bien dicho.

- Lo que tu digas.

Pero, de repente, Natsuki resbaló por la barandilla, cayéndose al agua.

- ¡¡Kyaaa!¡¡Socorro!

Hikari, no se sabe exactamente cómo, tiró a Natsuki al agua 0-o, y fue mientras a buscar a los empleados del zoo. Shinji, que lo había presenciado todo, estaba horrorizado por lo que había visto dentro del agua:- ¡Oh, no!¡ Un cocodrilo!¡ Espera, Natsuki!¡Yo te salvaré!

Pero cuando ya iba a meterse en el agua para salvarla, hubo un resplandor dentro del agua, y poco después salió una Natsuki inconsciente flotando en la superficie, y el cocodrilo de antes que ahora estaba aturdido.

Shinji la sacó enseguida del agua, por si el cocodrilo se recuperaba y la tumbó en el suelo y le hizo el boca- a- boca 0-o.

Justo en ese momento, llegó Hikari con uno de los empleados del zoo (él no se quería mojar XD), y se despertó una Natsuki muy sobresaltada.

Hola de nuevo. ¡ Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que la universidad me está matando! Entre los trabajos semanales y los que entregamos para el final del primer cuatrimestre y los exámenes no me da tiempo de nada. Este capítulo he tenido que hacerlo en varias tandas del poco tiempo que tenía T-T. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y os guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡¡Arggh quiero que llegue junio ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne**

**La resurrección de Jeanne**

Chapter 3. Confusión

Natsuki se despertó sobresaltada. ¿Qué era aquella sensación tan cálida que había notado mientras estaba inconsciente? Y no sólo eso, lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amigo mirándola con cara de preocupación. ¿Pero qué hace él aquí!- pensó.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hikari-kun que acababa de llegar junto con los encargados del zoo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Nagoya-san?

- Sí, gracias a que Yo la salvé ¬¬ - dijo Shinji con sarcasmo.

- … (Hikari-kun miró directamente a Shinji con cara de muy pocos amigos).

- Por cierto¿qué haces tú aquí? – soltó Natsuki tranquilamente.

- Pues está claro¿ no¡Te he seguido porque no me fío de tipejos como éste!

-¡No le llames así!

- Ah, vale… rectifico, mejor "piltrafilla"

- ¡Te lo advierto, Shinji…!

- ¡Le llamaré así si me da la gana!

- No te preocupes, Natsuki. Le perdono a pesar de lo que ha dicho (N.A. Mira Don Importante ¬¬). Sigamos con NUESTRA cita.

-…

Comienzan a caminar, Shinji no sabe cómo reaccionar ante lo que está viendo, hasta que:

-¡Eso, vete con esa "piltrafa de mierda", que no te salva de los peligros con tal de no mojarse!¬¬- gritó Shinji, sin poder contener su rabia y caminó en dirección contraria a la de Natsuki y Hikari.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Natsuki siguió mirando animales junto con Hikari, pero ni siquiera los koalas, que eran su animal favorito, llamaban su atención, ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. "Me he pasado con él, en lugar de darle las gracias por salvarme voy y le grito; además si me siguió fue porque le importo algo. ¡Un momento¿entonces el del boca-a-boca fue él! O-0 Al pensar esto último no pudo evitar que la cara se le encendiera. Hikari que había estado absorto mirando los koalas, se dio cuenta del cambio en su cara.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, tranquilo, no es nada. "Tendré que pedirle perdón".

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Shinji mientras tanto se dirigía a casa, mientras le daba patadas a todas las latas que encontraba a su paso (hay que colaborar para cuidar el medio ambiente, hombre XD) "¿Será posible¡Esta Natsuki, que le verá a ese Hikari!" (Nada especial, es sólo que está encaprichada con él XP) "Pues no pienso dirigirle la palabra hasta que me pida una disculpa".

Esa noche, Natsuki llegó a su casa junto con Hikari, que se había ofrecido a acompañarla (al menos es educadito).

- Hasta mañana, Natsuki-san- Intentó acercarse para besarle, pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivó (N.A. ¡Bien!)

- Nos veremos en el instituto, Hikari-kun.- Y se metió rápidamente dentro del edificio (XD). Entró en casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no le sirvió de mucho, ya que sus padres estaban justo en el pasillo

(o-0) (Pobre Natsuki, que se prepare para el interrogatorio). Y así fue, Maron le ofreció una silla dándole a entender que quería que se sentara y Chiaki cogió una linterna enfocándola en su cara (XD).

Comienza el interrogatorio:

- ¿A dónde habéis ido?

-¿Ein? Al zoo 0-o

- ¿Y qué hicisteis?- preguntó Chiaki ligeramente mosqueado.

-¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Lo normal ¬¬

- ¿LO NORMAL!- gritaron Maron y Chiaki a coro- ¿Cómo que "lo normal"!

- Con "lo normal" me refiero a ver los animales, conversar, no a lo que estabais pensando, que ya me hago una idea de lo que podría ser ¬¬

- …

- Vamos Chiaki, nuestra hija tiene razón, no creo que lo vaya a hacer tan pronto.

- Pero eso no quita que se bese con alguien, o las caricias- dijo esto último mirando a Maron con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-¿Qué!- dijo Maron avergonzada, y en menos que canta un gallo ya estaba Chiaki haciéndole cosquillas tumbándose sobre ella en el sofá (XD).

- Desde luego, ya pasan de mí otra vez, aunque casi lo prefiero, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar.

99999999999999999999999999999999

Poco antes de ir a dormir preparó sus cosas para ir al instituto al día siguiente, y se alisó el pelo. Al fin y al cabo parte de los rizos que le había hecho su madre se habían deshecho en el momento en que cayó al agua en el zoo.

Al principio intentó dormir, pero sin mucho éxito, ya que tenía remordimientos por como se había comportado con su mejor amigo. Finalmente el cansancio después de un día tan ajetreado pudo más que el sentimiento de culpa.

9999999999999999999999999999999999

Por su parte, Shinji llevaba más de dos horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, ya que tenía una ralladura de coco impresionante por los acontecimientos del día. No paraba de dar vueltas sobre el colchón, recordando lo mal que Natsuki lo había tratado. "Natsuki nunca había sido así".

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Natsuki se encontraba ya entre los brazos de Morfeo hacía ya un buen rato. A diferencia de otras noches, no estaba soñando con Hikari-kun, sino con Shinji.

En el sueño, se les veía a ellos dos de pequeños en un parque. En realidad era un recuerdo de la infancia.

" Shinji, prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola".

"Lo prometo"

Pero en el momento del recuerdo en el que se están sujetando el dedo meñique para sellar la promesa, se oyó de repente una voz escalofriante, que decía: _Eres mía,volverás a mí algún díaaaaaaaa_…, y lo último que vio, antes de despertarse, fue una sonrisa terrorífica que emergía de una cara cubierta por las sombras.

- ¡Aahh¡¿quién era¡tengo miedo!- y así sin pensárselo dos veces, Natsuki mandó un mensaje al móvil de Shinji "Ábreme, por favor". Después de eso, se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento de al lado, en el que vivía Shinji.

Justo en ese momento, Shinji, muy sorprendido después de haber leído lo que ponía en el mensaje, decidió abrir la puerta "Más le vale que me pida una disculpa", pero algo lo cogió de sopetón.

- ¡Shinji¡No me dejes sola, por favor!- gritó Natsuki, abrazándose con fuerza al chico.

- ¿QUÉ¡¿Pero de qué hablas? No entiendo nada de lo que dices…- dijo Shinji, algo avergonzado porque no esperaba que la chica se pusiera tan efusiva – Dime qué te pasa.

- Tengo miedo, Shinji- fue lo único que la chica pudo decir - ¿Te importa que duerma contigo esta noche?

- … 0-o … Sí, claro. "Hacía mucho tiempo que ella y yo no dormíamos juntos, la última vez fue poco antes de empezar la secundaria".

- Snifff… Shinji…

- Tranquila, siempre estaré contigo- dijo para reconfortarla al mismo tiempo que la atraía hacia él rodeándola con sus viriles brazos. Besó su frente y acarició su pelo. – Entremos.

- Uhm.

Así, fueron hasta el cuarto de Shinji. Él le indicó que se tumbara, vamos, lo normal, sólo que después hizo algo inesperado, al menos para ella: en lugar de limitarse a estar tumbado sobre el colchón, atrajo a Natsuki hacia él y la mantuvo agarrada de la cintura.

- Que duermas bien, Natsuki-chan.

Natsuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco a causa de ese agarre, y se esforzó todo lo posible para musitar en un susurro: - Gracias.

Ahora que se sentía mucho mejor gracias al apoyo incondicional de su amigo del alma, dio por seguro que podría conciliar el sueño, sin ningún tipo de temores.

En cambio él, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados seguía despierto. De repente le vino a la memoria el momento en que le hizo el boca-a-boca a Natsuki. Sus labios carnosos le habían parecido tan suaves como el tacto del terciopelo. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo al contacto de sus labios. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque sólo eran amigos y que tenía que hacerle la respiración artificial para que despertara, no hubiera podido reprimir el deseo de introducir su lengua en la boca de ella para saborearla.

La miró. Se la veía tan hermosa durmiendo. "Te quiero" – pronunció en un pequeño susurro que ella no alcanzó a oír ya que estaba dormida.

Finalmente, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, aspirando el dulce aroma de su pelo.

99999999999999999999999999999999

A la mañana siguiente, Natsuki abrió los ojos, pero no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior (es peor que la autora de este fic de olvidadiza XD). "Este no es mi cuarto. Un momento¿soy yo o hay alguien a mi lado?"

- Buenos días, dormilona- dijo Shinji susurrándole al oído.

- ¡Plaf!

- ¿Pero se puede saber por qué me pegas! – se quejó Shinji mientras se tocaba la mejilla dolorida.

- La culpa la tienes tú por pervertido. ¿Se puede saber qué me has hecho?

- Nada.

- Ya, claro ¬¬

- Piénsalo bien, si realmente hubiésemos hecho algo de ESO habría sangre, y NO la hay, y yo seguramente estaría de todo menos tranquilo.

Después de reflexionarlo un poco, finalmente dijo –Vale, te creo, y perdóname Shinji, ya sabes que soy muy olvidadiza, y no ha sido hasta ahora cuando he recordado todo lo que pasó anoche.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Aún recuerdo aquella vez que te llevaste la flauta para las clase de hogar cuando ibas a primaria o aquella que …

- ¡SHINJI¡Ya vale!- gritó Natsuki roja a más no poder.

- Jajaja, ya veo que vuelves a ser la de siempre.

El matrimonio Minazuki, que lo había presenciado todo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que acababan de ver.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Como siempre, Shinji acompañó al instituto a Natsuki. Llevaban un rato andando, y el silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo. Hasta que Natsuki se decidió a hablar:

- Shinji, perdóname por lo de ayer, no sé lo que me pasó, me comporté como una estúpida- dijo muy avergonzada.

- Tonta, no hay nada que perdonar

- Pero es que después de lo que te había hecho fui a buscarte porque estaba asustada, te utilicé o/0

- Pues yo en cambio me sentí halagado por ser la primera persona en la que pensaste. Puedes venir a mi habitación todas las veces que quieras- le dijo Shinji, mirándola fijamente.

- Shinji o/0… Gracias

Y cuando llegaron a la puerta del instituto, Natsuki hizo algo que normalmente no haría: le dio un beso a Shinji en la mejilla, y Shinji se quedó embobado mirándola mientras ella entraba corriendo al instituto, hasta que notó que alguien lo estaba mirando con cara de muy pocos amigos, era Hikari:

- Natsuki es mía, no lo olvides.

Antes de que Shinji pudiera decir nada, Hikari desapareció rápidamente.

"Un novio normal no intimidaría a la gente, y encima cree que Natsuki es de su propiedad, este tío no es trigo limpio"- pensó Shinji mientras iba hacia su universidad.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que a la salida:

- Natsuki-san, quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Te importaría sustituir a un amigo mío en el entrenamiento de kendo de hoy? Es para no quedar desemparejado, ya sabes.

- Lo siento mucho, Hikari-kun, pero hace tiempo prometí a Shinji que iría a animarlo al partido de hoy, ya que pronto irá al campeonato nacional de baloncesto.

- Ah, bueno, no importa. Otro día será.

- Sí, nos vemos.

- Hasta mañana.- Pero cuando Natsuki se había ido dijo con retintín: - Que te lo pases bien, Nagoya.

999999999999999999999999999999999999

Natsuki decidió ir a su casa primero para cambiarse de ropa, y por primera vez en su vida¡no sabía que ropa ponerse para ir a ver a Shinji! O-0 Llegó un momento en que tenía toda la ropa encima de la cama, de modo que parecía más un tenderete de un mercadillo que una cama XD.

- ¿Puedo pasar, hija?- dijo Maron, que había oído los bufidos de su hija desde el final del pasillo.

- Sí. Es que…¡No sé qué ponerme! T-T

- Antes no te pasaba eso cuando ibas a ver a Shinji XP. Esto se lo tengo que contar a Miyako

- Tú no vas a NINGUNA parte. Tema central¡QUÉ ME PONGO! (N.a. Como se nota que es la reencarnación de Finn XD)

- Vale, pero tranquilízate, o tendré que inyectarte morfina de esa que tiene por ahí tu padre (recordad que Chiaki acaba siendo médico al final del manga). A ver¿qué tal este vestido tan mono de aquí?

- Ni en broma. Antes prefiero ir por la calle desnuda antes que ponerme ese vestidito rosa Barbie.

- Vale, vale ¬¬ -dijo Maron, con la típica expresión que ponen las madres cuando empiezan a impacientarse. ¿Y este jersey de aquí?

- Ah, el que me regaló la abuela. Yo no le dije nada para no disgustarla, pero los colores hacen daño a la vista XD.

- Uff, ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón.

99999999999999999999999999999999

Más tarde:

- Gracias por tu ayuda, mamá. Intentaré no volver muy tarde, de todas formas me acompañará Shinji.

- Hasta luego, Natsuki-chan. Diviértete

- Seguro. Hasta luego

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Me pregunto cómo me verá Shinji con esta ropa. Un momento¿desde cuándo me importa lo que piense Shinji sobre mi aspecto?0-o"

Y en eso iba pensando, hasta que finalmente llegó a la cancha de baloncesto de la universidad de Shinji.

Se sentó en una de las gradas de la cancha de baloncesto. Ya se podían ver a varios alumnos reunidos, entre ellos el mejor amigo de Shinji, Mamoru Akamine, que parecía estar planeando una estrategia con los demás para el partido de entrenamiento.

Estaba tan absorta presenciando la reunión desde las gradas, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás suyo:

-¡Te tengo!- dijo Shinji que la había agarrado de la cintura por detrás.

- Ho… hola Shinji 0/o – "¿Pero se puede saber qué me pasa?"¡Yo antes reaccionaba gritándole que me dejara en paz y/o pegándole un par de bofetadas! 0-o (N.a.: Como mínimo XD)

- Oye¿estás bien?- le preguntó Shinji que notó el cambio de su cara, y de actitud, ya que estamos.

- Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Natsuki, intentando disimular lo mejor que podía.

- Si tú lo dices- respondió él, que no terminaba de creérselo, pero no insistió. – Por cierto, estás guapísima

- Gra…gracias- dijo ella, que estaba colorada a más no poder, mientras él la miraba ensimismado.

Esta vez se había puesto un vestido amarillo, muy a juego con su cabello verdoso, con falda de vuelo y cuello de barco.

Se llevaron como un par de minutos sin decir nada, hasta que Natsuki recordó algo:

- Ah, esto, Shinji, te he traído esto para luego

- ¿Qué es?- miró hacia una cesta que traía ella, y vio el contenido: -¡Tarta!¬- exclamó, cayéndosele la baba (algo le tenía que quedar de cuando era Access Time XD).

- ¿Puedo comérmela, puedo?- pidió con ojitos suplicantes (qué mono )

- No, para después del partido.

- Porfaaa…T-T

- Bueno, vale, te dejo que pruebes un trocito- dijo Natsuki con resignación.

- ¡Gracias!- se abalanzó sobre Natsuki y se puso a darle besos por toda la cara XD.

-¡De nada, y vale ya¡Para ya, que ya he captado el mensaje!0-o- dijo Natsuki, algo asustada por la reacción que estaba teniendo el chico.

- Mmm¡qué buena está la tarta, para haberla hecho tú -- y luego dijo, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta- Eso significa que se aproxima el fin del mundo ¬¬

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO¡Con lo que me ha costado hacerla!

- Jajaja, era una broma. Está muy bien, de verdad

- Gracias.

- ¡Shinji, baja a jugar con nosotros, que no tenemos todo el día!- dijo el amigo de Shinji.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, mira lo bien que lo hago desde aquí XD- dijo Shinji, modestia aparte XD.

- Ya, claro ¬¬- dijo Natsuki con sarcasmo, pero en realidad se estaba riendo por dentro por lo que había dicho él. "Hazlo lo mejor posible, yo estaré mirándote desde aquí"- pensó.

99999999999999999999999999999999999

Natsuki, que hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía jugar, se quedó pasmada al ver lo mucho que había mejorado, y se quedó absorta mirándole, hasta que unas voces la despertaron a la realidad:

- ¿Para qué os molestáis en entrenar tanto si no vais a ir al campeonato nacional?

- ¿Y por qué no íbamos a ir!- gritó Daisuke furioso al ver de quienes se trataban, eran nada más y nada menos que jugadores de baloncesto de la universidad que estaba al lado de la de Daisuke y Shinji.

- ¡Porque esta vez seremos nosotros los que juguemos en el campeonato nacional¡El año pasado nos disteis una buena paliza, pero eso no se repetirá esta vez!

-¡Ja, eso habrá que verlo!- contestó Shinji esta vez, de forma algo chulesca, ya que los otros se habían puesto a fanfarronear primero.

"Ten mucho cuidado, Shinji, tengo un mal presentimiento" "Ojalá no te pase nada malo"- pensó Natsuki para sí.

Tsuzuku (Continuará)

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, espero que no me matéis XD.Estuve muy ocupada durante el curso pasado, haciendo muchos trabajos de la universidad y liada con los exámenes de fin de curso. En realidad ya he empezado tercero, pero como la primera semana es la más light, por así decirlo, me ha dado tiempo de publicar este nuevo capítulo. No sé cuando publicaré el próximo, pero continuaré.¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
